justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Risky Business
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = February 15, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 4 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 159 |kcal = |dura = 3:26 |nowc = RiskyBusiness |audio = |choreo = Nicholas Huchardhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BfEeujSjJo4/ |perf = Ciulla Ugo }}"Risky Business" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man that's wearing a light blue vest with a light purple shirt underneath it with a black tie, and a little gold chain is hanging out of a pocket on his vest. He wears long black pants with yellow shoes. He is also wearing a light green hat with a black stripe at the bottom circling around the hat. He also wears black sunglasses with a black watch on one arm. Background The background is primarily a black and white street with buildings. Corresponding to the beat, lights illuminate some parts of the street. They can vary from yellow, white, blue, and pink. During the chorus, the street's angle is sideways, and a big trail of yellow light comes from either to the left or to the right. In the bridge, the background changes to a different street. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Hop to the right on your right foot while throwing your right hand up twice. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Swing your right arm to a 90-degree angle above your head. Riskybusiness gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Riskybusiness gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Riskybusiness gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Riskybusiness gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey, Handsome *Put a Lid on It *All Songs K-R Trivia *"B**ch", "your body" (from "Your body is a ride"), and "damn" are censored. **The dancer can be seen lip-syncing "damn girl", even though "damn" is censored. ***This is the second time a dancer lip-syncs a censored word, after the On-Stage version of I Kissed a Girl. *''Risky Business'' was mentioned by Ubisoft from the ESRB label of , which referenced the following lyric from the song: "I could take you home, we could keep it on the low".http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=35096&Title=Just+Dance+2018 *Jorge Blanco was in the Argentinian Disney channel show . **Jorge becomes the sixth Disney Channel star to have a solo song in the franchise after , , , , and . He would be followed by . *A preview of the gameplay for Risky Business had been posted by the Polish Facebook page prior to the official confirmation in the other countries. *Two pictograms for the routine are inappropriately called "badass_po_ar_sh" and "badassjump_sh_ju" respectively. Gallery Game Files Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|'' '' Riskybusiness cover albumcoach.png| album coach Riskybusiness cover albumbkg.png| album background riskybusiness banner bkg.png| menu banner Riskybusiness map bkg.png| map background RiskyBusiness_BC.jpg| cover Riskybusiness cover 1024.png| cover Riskybusiness p1 ava.png|Avatar Riskybusiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Riskybusiness jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Riskybusiness jd2018 coachmenu 7thgen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-gen) RiskyBusiness_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu RiskyBusiness_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen RiskyBusiness_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Riskybusiness jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Riskybusiness jd2019 load.png| loading screen Riskybusiness jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Riskybusiness promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Riskybusiness bts.png|Behind the scenes riskybusiness conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com riskybusiness conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others riskybusiness thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Riskybusiness thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Riskybusiness inappropriate picto names.png|Inappropriate pictogram names seen in the files Videos Official Music Video Jorge Blanco - Risky Business (Official Video) Risky Business (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (US) Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Risky Business Risky Business - Just Dance Now Risky Business - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Risky Business tr:Risky Business Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Ciulla Ugo